


one more time.

by LacrimosaRequiem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depends on your interpretation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Second Year Akaashi, Third Year Bokuto, kinda happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimosaRequiem/pseuds/LacrimosaRequiem
Summary: All of a sudden the stadium lights felt too bright, maybe they always were and Akaashi was just now acknowledging it.Akaashi’s feet were unbearably heavy, unable to be moved while he stared at the team across the net, screaming and cheering with joy while encased in a large group hug.This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.





	one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> That's rough, mate.

All of a sudden the stadium lights felt too bright, maybe they always were and Akaashi was just now acknowledging it.

Akaashi’s feet were unbearably heavy, unable to be moved while he stared at the team across the net, screaming and cheering with joy while encased in a large group hug. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to end.

“Good work, everyone. Get changed and go to the bus,” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto. His expression was unreadable, void of any particular sadness or anger. A great heat festered in his chest, tears stung at Akaashi’s eyes in frustration.

The locker room was silent besides the shuffling of clothing and zipping of bags. The weight of the loss overpowering any banter that usually took place after matches, nobody could find it in themselves to even make a joke. Bokuto was the last to leave to the bus.

The bus ride home was excruciating. Akaashi bit his lip and looked out the window, listening to the muffled cries and short breaths of his teammates, utterly deflated by the loss. Almost as if the singing and bubbling laughter on the way to finals a week ago was a time long forgotten by Fukurodani. Akaashi’s mind flooded with countless thoughts, wondering what Bokuto was thinking, what he was feeling; for the first time in ages Akaashi Keiji couldn’t read his captain, and he hated it.

Eventually the bus came to a stop, right outside the gym. Bokuto instructed everyone to congregate outside the gym, sneakers scuffed against the concrete from the dragging of feet.

Bokuto stood in front of the team, looking at all of them under a soft gaze. Shirofuku and Suzumeda stood behind him with the volleyball club’s coach and advisor.

“Remember, we’ll have a final meeting next week Friday, after school. After that, we’ll be done for the year as the third years need to prepare for graduation,” Bokuto paused for a moment. Akaashi’s heart clenched at the word “graduation”. Tears came rushing back to the team’s members as Bokuto continued. “Before we all head home, I’m sure you’re all exhausted, but I wanted to say thank you. You have been an amazing team, and I’m proud to have had the honor of being your captain and ace. Thank you for everything, it has been a privilege to play alongside you all these past years and to get to know all of you. Thank you,” Bokuto finished.

Akaashi took a deep breath, chewing at the inside of his cheek, his eyes locked on his captain, who hadn’t cried once today. 

“You are all dismissed.”

Akaashi couldn’t move, while the rest of the team walked away, mumbling soft goodbyes that were so quiet they nearly went unheard. He simply stared at the space ahead of him, Bokuto’s figure appearing in his line of sight. Before Akaashi could speak, Bokuto bowed, his head lowered before Akaashi.

“I’d like to thank you personally, Akaashi. You were always there since your first year. You were the only one who was willing to spend that time to allow me to improve myself to play for this time initially. With you I was able to realize my ability to play and helped me loads in my year as captain of this team. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I couldn’t be more thankful to have you in my life.”

The tears which threatened to escape since they lost the match finally did. His brows furrowed together while he hiccuped and clenched his fists together. Bokuto stood up noticing this, not hesitating to embrace his setter, arms wrapped tightly around him.

Akaashi found himself clinging to Bokuto, fingers pressing into his back roughly.

“I’m so sorry, that toss was low. If I had gotten it a little higher you would’ve- we could’ve-” Akaashi babbled, his voice small and raspy.

“Now’s not the time to worry about that, your toss was perfect. You did everything just right,” Bokuto mumbled, his nose buried in black hair.

That was the last time the entire team would play together. That was the last time Akaashi and Bokuto would play together. That was the last time Akaashi would set to Bokuto. That was the last time Akaashi’s chest would swell with happiness when Bokuto cheered and smiled while he played. That was the last time Bokuto would sweep Akaashi into his arms for a hug after winning a match, both of them being too happy to mind how sweaty they were. That was it.

Akaashi crumpled in Bokuto’s arms, shaking while he stood there. Bokuto pressed a kiss to the top of Akaashi’s head, revelling in this moment when they were still together.

“It’s not too late. We still have time.”

 

 

Akaashi stood outside the gym, families stood together happily, Fukurodani’s graduating class had just gotten their diplomas, ambitious young adults ready to take on the world.

Akaashi walked slowly to the next gym over where they normally had volleyball practice, his blazer hanging off his right arm. Grabbing the key, he unlocked the door, and pushed it open. With the flick of a switch, the lights overhead turned on, illuminating the entire space. Akaashi took long steps to one of the volleyball carts pushed to the back corner of the room. He pulled one out, spinning it in his hands.

Akaashi jumped out of his skin, hearing the door swing open quite unceremoniously. Akaashi looked over to see Bokuto standing at the entrance, holding his blazer. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled to his elbows and his tie had been loosened, hanging lower than it had before.

“One more toss?” he asked finally. Akaashi’s chest tightened, unable to contain the smile on his face.

“Sure, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi threw the ball to Bokuto, they dropped their blazers. Bokuto moved, Akaashi nodding when he was ready.

Bokuto bumped the ball to Akaashi, who set it. A little higher than usual and closer to the net, just as Bokuto liked them. Bokuto jumped, his body reeled back, before snapping forward, spiking the ball with a force that sent the ball flying so quickly most couldn’t process it was on the other side of the court already.

The two looked at one another after Bokuto’s feet hit the ground.

“That one was good, but we can definitely do better. One more time?” Bokuto asked.

Akaashi looked at the man in front of him, cupping Bokuto’s face in his hands. Getting up on his toes, he pressed his lips against Bokuto’s, whose hands slipped down to Akaashi’s waist.

The two pulled apart, Bokuto wiped the two tears that found their way down Akaashi’s cheeks away.

“One more time,” Akaashi confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I need Haikyuu!! Season 4.


End file.
